Laws of Attraction
by Mangajuicexd
Summary: He is an advocate of the law. He wants to fight for what was right and hates injustice. Together with his new found friends. he tries to pursue his dream, until he meets a girl who goes against everything he believes in. Warning: some scenes may indicate nudity, crime, violence, and many of society's other issues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now people I'm back again with this new story. Well, I figured that in doing an Eponine and Marius fiction, I have to concentrate with these two characters. So here, just read it and tell me what you think.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LES MISERABLES

XXX

CHAPTER 1: MARIUS PONTMERCY

He opened the closet's door and pulled out his belongings: shirts, pants, coats, sleeves, all of which are black and some with hints of blue or green that matches his eyes. It was a sudden decision, he reflected, but he had to do this. He tossed his clothing on a worn out but nice leather bag which was opened wide on the floor. It was a tossing game: each garment that landed directly on the open bag was like a point for him. His aim, however wasn't that good, the floor is now cluttered with clothes rather than his open bag. He sighed and shook his head, after a lengthy pause of watching his clothes swim on the wooden floor; he decided that it was time to pack his books. This time, unlike his clothes, he placed them neatly inside a box with outmost care. The boy had a love for reading and learning, his books are considered his treasures.

When he was done, carefully sealing his box full of books, he proceeded to the heap of clothes on the floor. This time, his friend, Coufeyrac enters the room with a question mark written across his face.

"Where are you going Pontmercy?"

The person in question smiled exposing perfectly aligned teeth that made ladies giggle every time he smiled. If Marius knew his effect on women then maybe he wouldn't act like a lovesick fool around the girl he fancied. He met her for awhile, a couple of years back at a convent on the outskirts of Paris. She was with her father, quietly praying, with golden hair like sun and eyes blue as the sky.

They locked eyes for a moment, and Marius is completely blown away. If they had any private time together, it was brief, dreamlike moment. Mademoiselle Fauchlevent.

Coufeyrac sighed, what is his friend up to? He watched Marius for whole five minutes of folding or jamming, rather, his clothes to fit inside his traveling bag before he demanded an explanation.

"I am sorry Coufeyrac, it's been a rush, however, I did not expect to find it so fast, I have failed to tell you of my intentions for staying awhile, I have found a place and here's the address, I don't want to be a burden to you and besides my grandfather knows I'm here,"

"Still in the process of running away I see," Coufeyrac replied as he unfolded a piece of paper Marius had given him, in bold letters the address was written. His eyes grew wide at the realization to where his friend is headed. He began to speak "but this is a place near the slums of Saint Michael! Marius, for Christ's sake, are you mad?"

"I am afraid so Coufeyrac, but what choice do I have?" Marius countered "I am running away and my budget is low, my wage as part time employee in the university is not enough to suffice... Coufeyrac, I could not hide here any longer nor could I live with my grandfather,"

Marius then proceeded with his previous activity. Coufeyrac had known him since childhood; no doubt Marius had lived a life of luxury. Marius had lived with his grandfather and father, since he was a little boy. His friend never met his mother since she died during childbirth. Ever since his time with Marius as children, Grandfather Pontmercy had been hard on his grandson. It was no shock for Coufeyrac when a week ago he found Marius outside his flat with his belongings neatly packed.

"I'll be out on my own today," the man of seventeen announced as he finally closed his bag "I pray that you would not tell anyone of my whereabouts,"

"Take care dear friend," his friend with black curls said "I hear that the place you are going is a rather dangerous place full of swindlers and thieves of all sorts, you must take care, Marius, I pray that no harm may come your way,"

"I would not be fooled," Marius said as he put on a coat and a hat for his journey. He then bade Coufeyrac goodbye and then left. When he was alone, Coufeyrac took a bottle of wine from the cupboard and sat down in an old soft couch. Marius is like a brother to him and he wishes him well. Of all the reckless decisions Marius has made in his life, he hopes that this decision wouldn't cause his downfall.

**XXX**

The narrow brick roads were slippery after a heavy downpour of rain. It washed the streets of its impurities, but also gave way into forming new ones. Strong odors of fish, molded bread and rotten fruits and vegetables were amplified by the cold damp air. These odors and visions of poverty is like a different world for Marius, for he was unaccustomed to such environment. Though he was aware that poverty exists, it is only till now that he was able to examine it up close.

If he was in such state of shock, why did he leave? Why did he leave his wealthy grandfather and his mansion? Why did he leave his life that was once full of flowers and sweet scents? Why did he leave his table always full of food?

Many young men would gladly exchange their lives for such a comfortable living, but he left them. Marius gave an inwardly smile, he must be out of his mind, a lunatic, a crazy mad man. Lost in his thoughts, the young man did not notice that a rider in his horse was fast approaching his way. The rider apparently had done something against the law and is now being chased by a group of law enforcers on their steeds.

Marius would have been trampled to injury if he wasn't pulled by a man of the street just in time. He could not see the face of his savior save for his big chocolate brown eyes, because his oversized coat was buttoned high enough to cover half his face.

"Stay away if you wanted to live!" the man told him in a harsh threatening voice, though, the effect was rather different for him, for he could tell that his savior wasn't a grown man. The voice is a bit high pitched, must be a young lad of 13 or so. Before he could even respond in gratitude, the young lad ran away. Marius' deep blue eyes decided to follow the young lad. Caught in the excitement that ensued afterwards, his feet carried him towards the inner part of the city's slums, not once letting go of the young lad in sight. However, a sharp turn in the alley way made him lost him. Marius had no choice but to abandon the pursuit. The young man's trails had led him to some unknown territory away from the heart of Saint Michael.

Still, the young law student continued his way. The address of his supposed home is lost. The excitement earlier at the square had made him lost for directions. There is no point of turning back, he thought, he might as well move on with his journey. By night, he would have to find a cheap flat, a place to stay for a while. In his wanderings along the city's interiors, his mind too began to wander to reasons and events that had led him here: escapism, loyalty, bravery, valor and a dream.

Time must have well passed; he now felt his stomach protest for dinner. Smells of wine and bread led him to the tavern just near the docks. He was greeted by sailors, beggars and men with lives unlived. He sat by the counter and orders for bread and ale, whatever on the menu to keep him satisfied at a low cost.

As the night gets deeper, so does the night life. Vices over vices, Marius gets carried away and gambles. As if beginner's luck on these streets smile upon him, his cards were perfectly aligned, card after card, win after win.

The men around him jeer at his luck. A young, handsome man is winning at his game and is being quite a sight for many. His feat had attracted many hopefuls who wanted to have their share of luck. Some men cheered while some men are skeptic. The women on the other hand, had placed their bets on the handsome bachelor. Smoke of imported tobacco and cigars hung in the air like silvery weightless curtains, alcohol had been everywhere and many weren't spared of its effects including Marius Pontmercy, who laughed his way through each winning card. The conclusion came and money poured in. Pontmercy had become a rich man tonight.

To celebrate his success, the men urged him to spend a night with a lovely lady. At first, he refused but then given in with a drunk intent. A pimp whispered his selection of ladies, however there was one lady that got his attention.

"She is the most pricey monsieur; I assure you that she is fresh meat. You must understand, she is quite difficult, I don't recommend her for starters monsieur, it is her first time, "

"You must have seen my earnings for the night dear friend," an intoxicated Marius said "money doesn't mean much, I want her in my room tonight."

**XXX**

He paid for a night's lodging by a nearby inn. He had earned so much that he had a plan in mind. His grandfather's words echoed in his consciousness, how can you bring justice to his dear mother France? He looked at small sack of money in his hands and decided to hide it under his mattress for safe keeping.

A knock at the door disrupted his train of thought as he lay comfortably naked on his bed. The rain outside was getting worse, and a flash of lightning filled the dark corners of his room. Feeling dizzy as he stood up, he grabbed a nearby bathrobe and began to dress himself for his guest. Soon enough when he opened the door, he saw a girl that seemed younger to him in comparison, being half a head shorter than him, yet her eyes told stories that she knew more than him. Her dress is a simple wine colored velvet and isn't very revealing. Her arms are covered in long sleeves, that it looked a bit medieval to his taste. An old gown, he thought. He noticed her brown mop of dark curls with of red that flowed just above her waist in uneven lengths. He skin is in rich olive tones, a color he finds unattractive for women her age, yet very alluring. Her eyes were hazel, deep hazel brown like chocolates. In the end he concluded that she was a dark beauty, a girl shrouded in mystery. By the time he decided to let her in, another flash of lightning filled the air. She is not the kind of visitor he expected, yet he was convinced that he is drawn to her.

"Where do you want to do it monsieur?" she asked in a tone unsure of what is about to happen. Marius noted that she tried to feign her confidence, yet the shakiness of hands that grabbed the hems of her skirt suggested otherwise.

"Your name first mademoiselle?" he asked back.

"Claudia."

"Your first time?" he asked half jokingly and half serious. The girl just glared at him, her big brown eyes seemingly judging his character. _Hostile_.

"Is that what he told you? That man with his graying hair and decaying breath is not to be trusted. You are new here in this part of the city I can tell..."

"Your observation skills are good mademoiselle, you are very smart" then he gestured her towards a chair, "please, be comfortable."

The girl looked at him as if he was out of his mind "I need no sympathy of yours monsieur, you can keep it."

"It's called hospitality, dear Claudia," he corrected her.

"Tell me more about yourself Monsieur; you don't seem like a type of man who would just randomly invite a girl into your place, I would like to know much about you,"

"Name is Marius," he said a bit theatrically "a law student at the university,"

"What brings you here?"

"A number of reasons," He replied unsure of how much information he should reveal to this beautiful mysterious stranger. "Some of which are better left unheard, better left unsaid."

The girl remained silent; Marius could not help himself but drown into his deep thoughts. He hated it when he can't tell anyone what was troubling him. Nobody knew and nobody cares. He is truly alone in his sentiments. Nobody would ever understand…

"Nobody would understand you if you keep things to yourself," The girl said, as if reading his thoughts. "I think you would not burden anyone, sometimes, you have to admit that you need other people too."

Marius gave a smile or a smirk, depending on how one would interpret it. "You should not be doing this for a living,"

The rain outside grew stronger as his turbulent thoughts. He looked at Claudia and her seemingly perfectness of her wit hidden under the streaks of poverty and ignorance. "The reason to why I've called you here... Is because, I'm releasing you. I'm not taking anything from you tonight,"

Her chocolate eyes looked at him in shock. "Monsieur,"

"You heard me," he looked at her with his deep blue eyes "I'm not that kind of man you are thinking. I have my reasons."

"You are releasing me?" Claudia exclaimed in disbelief. "I could not thank you enough monsieur," then she paused "why?"

"My good deed,"

"I do not understand you monsieur, if you release me then I would not be having my pay. M'sieur I need francs tonight and don't mock me by your saintly ways..."

"I went here empty handed and earned a fortune overnight; I don't want a day to pass without doing something good. This is my deed and bought you freedom for a night, mademoiselle, you are blest, for the day's pay is yours to keep."

"Spare me a day monsieur and I'll be a virgin, well, at least, for a while." the girl explained to him when they faced each other eye to eye. "Forgive me monsieur if I said that you and your deed have mocked me and that I should be in your mercy. I work hard for my keep and try to be as honest as I can."

"What do you want then? Do it with me tonight and have your pay? Give up something precious from you?" he said as he pinned the girl beneath him on the bed. Their faces just inches apart. The girl seemed to be playing with his feelings, he never felt so hungry for flesh that even his own words mock him. He stared at her eyes, deep and dark. "You better go," he warned "or else…"

The girl sighed as she let him sit by his bed. She then began to massage his back suggestively. "You are just tense," she said with a tease. "I've never met someone like you monsieur. If you'd ask, I'd rather loose myself to you rather than someone else," then she got off him for a while. He watched her walk away from him, grabbed a bottle of wine form the inn's cupboard then looked at him smiling, revealing a deep dimple on her cheek "look, m'sieur, somebody had left this for us," and then she proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. "The night is still young M'sieur Marius, enjoy yourself with this," then she shook the wine bottle in a seductive way.

Marius could feel his breathing go faster, for a moment; he was immediately lost in her eyes "Shall we?"

**XXX**

He awoke the following day with a head that throbbed like hell. He had never been so drunk that it hurt. The alcohol is slowly fading him and he didn't like it. When he opened his eyes, he realized he lay naked on tangled sheets.

The girl is nowhere to be found. What a seductress! He thought with outmost surprise. He even doubted if it was her first time. But what happened? He wasn't at all sure. The poor mademoiselle did not have her pay that night, he thought to himself as he lifted up the mattress to retrieve his sack of money and to his surprise, he found it empty save a few sous that could last him a day.

Damn that witch!

**XXX**

The francs jingled merrily in her pocket. The boy was so easy to tease, and she went out victorious of her feat. However she had to be careful and not let her father or his gang, know of her fortune. Maybe spare him a franc or two but not everything. This is hers and hers to keep, at least for a while.

She passes by a bakery and sees the pastries that are displayed. She thinks of her brother who is turning seven today. She buys him a pastry while humming to herself. She walks at the square, smiling to herself that her deep dimples show on her cheeks. She knows her brother lives by the hollow of an unfinished elephant, together with other children like him.

She doesn't see him or get to talk to him. She spots a little girl whom she knows is dear to him. She hands her a box with a pastry inside. "Please give it to Gavroche, will ya?" she said.

The little girl smiled and promised that she will. "I will mademoiselle,"

Then as a reward, she gave her a spare sweet pastry that was initially hers to eat.

**XXX**

Marius hastily went to the tavern and searched for the pimp who introduced him to a new whore. He really needed the money badly. He needed to catch Claudia. Unfortunately for him, the pimp was nowhere to be found and that the bartender was the only one present. He asked him whether he knew the lovely ladies of the docks, to which the bartender replied that he had slept with them all. He now describes of a new whore named Claudia, with her small stature, dimpled cheeks and long brown curls. Marius added that she wore a wine colored old fashioned dress.

"Claudia?" the bartender said. "None of those lovely ladies is named Claudia, perhaps Cecile or Celeste, those girls I know have never been touched by a man,"

Marius was found by the doorstep of the tavern. Poor and penniless, he asked the bystanders and random ladies to whom this Claudia was and that they all gave the same answer. Claudia is non-existent, he must be dreaming. Who is Claudia? Why did everyone not know her? It's like she didn't exist, like she suddenly disappeared with his fortune. If he remembered everything right, she was too smart and beautiful to forget. Where could she be? A dream? He now blames himself for being so careless to his desires. Did something happen?

What he didn't know was that Claudia in fact did exist, and that "Claudia" was just a pseudonym, a pen name, a make-up name a clever girl could use to trick her victims… For her real name was Eponine Thenardier, one of Saint Michael's vicious con-artist.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it takes me forever to update. I only write this story on train rides whenever I go to work. I know the theme of this story is a bit dark, but I really would like to shed some light in the story… hmmm… tell me what you think. Criticism is very much welcomed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LES MISERABLES**

**XXX**

**CHAPTER 2:** EPONINE THENARDIER-JONDRETTE

She came home that morning with no one to greet her. Her mother died from a terrible disease a year ago (they said it was consumption), and she was the only one closest to her at least. She now lives with her father and his gang full of crooks, in the second level of their flat. They considered her as part of the group, but she considers herself otherwise. Her little brother, whom she named Gavroche, now lives at the streets since he was five. Her father had kicked him out when he considered the boy was too much trouble.

She stood outside the place called home in silent contemplation, asking how did she end up here? She reflected that her life wasn't always hard. She envisioned herself as a princess during the days of her childhood. However, those days seemed like a dream, a hazy realm between reality and stories made-up. Now, she is dressed in nothing but rags, what has become of her?

She passed by them, all of them, completely dozing off by alcohol consumption a night ago. She walked near her father who slept by the dining chair with his arms and head limply resting on the dining table. He uses his right arm as a pillow, while his left still caresses an almost empty bottle of cheap brandy. He snores loudly, to which the young lady hates. She tosses him coins, like a beggar begging for alms, _a day's wages_, she thought, but all she earns goes to his pockets.

Today is different though.

She goes to her make-shift room, a safe haven she made for herself by building a wall made out of scrap wood and a door made out of curtain. Her bed is nothing but a thin lumpy mattress and underneath it are loose floor boards that acted like her safe. She opens a loose one and carefully places her stolen bag of money.

She thinks of the young bourgeois man she just met using a pseudonym named Claudia. Eponine Thenardier felt no guilt; however she felt pity for him. That night when she watched him winning his game, her forever companion, Montparnasse, told her that this young man would be an easy target for her. With the help of a known pimp, Eponine disguised herself as a prostitute, and the rest was history. She had let him drink too much, the young man who introduced himself as Marius, instantly dozed off. Seizing the opportunity, she swiftly tries to find for his keep, and like always (she knew where people usually hide their money), finds his money hidden under the mattress. When she finished, she laid him at his bed and undressed him in such fashion that in the morning, when he wakes up, he'll think that they have done it. During the last minute of her stay, pity overcame her and spared him a few sous to last him a day.

_Vicious, Vicious..._ She scolds herself and at the same time cheers. "Oh Eponine, how much have you grown?"

She smirks at the thought as she lay on her bed to retire; the last person that came to mind was her brother. He has grown and lasted another year. She longed to hug him and to kiss him, for he was more like a son rather than a brother.

Exhaustion soon overpowered her and she soon fell asleep.

**XXX**

She awoke in the late afternoon. He back, aching against her hard bed, she wiped sleep from her eyes and got up. Wearing her usual attire, she walked into a part of the room called the kitchen, and tried to scavenge for food. Her stomach growled in hunger as she thought of the food she had witnessed the night before. She ate depending on the day's luck and she hopes that today goes lucky. She spots a piece of stale bread, and eats it carefully like some delicacy.

"How was your first night?" a voice of whom she recognized so well began to speak.

"It was painfully good," she smirked, somewhere between teasing and annoying. "Handsome fellow,"

"Was he a fortune? We saw him at the tavern winning his game, unfortunately for me; I left early before I could even see his total worth. What happened?"

"Got broke."

A lie.

"He didn't win at all, I got none." she paused thinking "... And got laid instead."

Another lie.

"Distasteful," he answered her. "You really are a devil behind an angelic mask."

"I console myself with my angelic mask, I am unlike you, you are someone who could steal and murder under broad daylight, the horse you stole yesterday, where was it? Ahh! You must have sold it and then used up the money over night... Then now, you look at me and prod over my keep, how rude!" she scoffed then she popped the rest of the bread to her mouth. She could feel his eyes stare at her, there something about his stare that always made her uncomfortable.

"There's a newcomer upstairs, looks well pampered yet penniless," he added, mentioning about the spare flat just above the Jondrette home. "If I befriend him, he could be part of our gang."

"_Your gang_, not mine," she corrected him "I'm quite surprised somebody would take interest in that lot up there, that place is nothing but dirt, rats and holes... I must be going if you excuse me,"

Eponine then gave him a threatening glare before he could say more. She purposely bumped her shoulders against his as she walked past him.

When she was gone, Montparnasse smiled to himself. "Acting tough are ya, 'ponine?"

**XXX**

Outside in the streets, she wore men's clothes. For some reason, she felt more comfortable wearing trousers, a cap, and a coat. It seemed like she was assuming another character other than herself. _A young lad could get away with anything_, or so she thought. When she wore men's clothing, she felt safe and blended nicely in the crowd. She usually covers the bottom half of her Face with the coat's collar.

She walks her days like this, with no direction, with no goal, with no one caring. She had endured all this: loneliness and anger mixed together in such unknown emotion and that only detachment could heal.

She stops in a corner to rest for a while, the sky is already dimming, the night is inviting itself in. another day, another day just like many other days before. A pause, in which, across the street walked a rich looking gent and his wife with heads held high among the crowd. Her eyes quickly surveyed the scene and on the other corner of the road was a fat policeman sleeping at his post. Seeing her chance, she swiftly walked past the couple, with a lady's purse already in hand. So swift and agile was she that the couple never knew of the robbery that had befallen them.

Eponine had a lot of victims since the fancy couple, and most of them shrieked in their homes as they realized their purses had gone. The culprit however, is nowhere to be found. Eponine would recall her father's wide grin on his face upon the vast earnings of his daughter. Among the Patron-Minette, (not that she was really a part of it) Eponine was their best.

In doing her best, Eponine had earned a bit of immunity. Knowing that she'll be home with fortune, her father had gone loose on her. He never asked nor locked nor hurt her unlike the days of her youth when she tried to resist him. Those days of heavy beatings, torture and starvation came to an end when she began to transform from an amateur to professional. All she has now are scars.

She walked across the square, a place that she always liked to go to but keeps on denying it on herself. In fact the girl never knows why she always end up on that place. However, one thing is for sure, she longs to just get a glimpse of her brother.

When he was born, she immediately fell in love with him. She immediately assumed the role of his mother when their own mother decided that she would not want a son. Her Gavroche, her little Gavroche is so much like her in many ways, street smart and independent. It was just years ago when their father had laid a hand on him she told him to run away and never come back.

Every time she saw him, she could not hold back her tears, what has become of her? She became the person she promised she would not become. She felt embarrassed in so many ways that she could not even face him. _My brother_, she thought, _your sister has long died, too much had happened already_.

She left as quickly as she saw him. Unknown to her, Gavroche had already seen her despite of her disguised as a man. If only he could hug and kiss her again, he would do anything for her.

**XXX**

Total darkness soon enveloped the evening sky; Eponine had made her way out of the square. More people are out now, and most of whom she knew. The creatures of the night are starting to crawl out, ready to attack their victims.

Competition could be felt in the night air. She and her people are society's parasites that feed on the wealthy without them knowing, but of course, it was the effect of rich people acting like pigs, feeding only themselves and sparing no food for rats and vermin like them.

She continued on her journey with her pockets fat with stolen goods, today had been kind and maybe a little reward for herself, perhaps?

Her favorite place to go was called cafe Musain. The cafe is located somewhere in the borderline between _clean_ Paris and the _dirty_ Paris. Eponine smiled at her thoughts. The cafe's located in an unexpected place, like it joined the two sides of the coin.

The place seemed fancy for her taste however, for the rich students that frequented the place for after-school activities, the cafe just looked average, good prices, good food. Even though the place swarms with handsome looking bourgeois students, she never stole anything or created mischief. Aside from the church, cafe Musain was another holy place to her. In this place she learned and listened to people who empathized with the poor and talked about freedom. Even if it seemed like an unreachable dream for her, the mere thought that she'll be free one day made her feel giddy inside.

"Hey Pierre!" one student called out to her. Eponine is indeed a woman with lots of identities, and the lad called "_Pierre_" is one of them.

"Jehan!" she responded back with a grin. "Pleasant surprise, though, I really expected you to be here and the others..."

"Feuilly has something for you,"

"Monsieur Feuilly? Why? Have I done somethin'?" Eponine asked astonished.

"Here," he said handling her a cap "He has done a bit of _'spring cleaning_' lately and he found this. He hasn't worn it that much, so it is pretty much new. He says, _Pierre should change that tad-straw-munch hat of his. I bet his grandfather's late pa had better hats than his!_"

Eponine gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "You tease me so! Both you and Monsieur Feuilly!"

Both of them laughed.

"So, what's the new story your writing?" Eponine asked for she knew that Jean Prouvaire loved writing. He is cupid's disciple, a lover of love. He, in fact had insisted that his name should be spelled as '_Jehan_' due to it's reminiscent romantic spelling during the middle ages.

"it's about a girl dressed like a boy and then fell in love with her master," he grinned as his cheek gave a red tinge, as if he had just spilled a secret. "Pretty crazy, huh?"

Eponine gave a laugh "Good ideas Jehan, please, do tell me more."

Jehan gave a shy smile, "You know Pierre, there is something I wanted to ask you... Are you-?"

Jehan was cut short when a boisterous laugh from a group of three bachelors erupted from the cafe's door.

A student named Courfeyrac had a man beside him, whose Eponine had easily recognized had he not had been her victim the night before. Even before Jehan could react, she had already sprayed him with the ale she was drinking and coughed out loud.

"Gods! Pierre, what happened?"

**XXX**

"Make way boys, we have a new member!" Courfeyrac boomed in.

"He is fresh meat Enjolras, you'll like him," the other young man with them said, whose name was Grantaire.

The leader of the group, named Enjolras was discussing a few things with the group he had founded. He called themselves _Le Amis_ or The friends of the ABC. "I've already known him Grantaire; we've met during one of the subjects in the university,"

"Ooh..." Grantaire teased. "And what subject might that be?"

"Philosophy," Marius simply answered.

"You're right, Pontmercy" Enjolras confirmed.

"Well that makes the introductions easier," Courfeyrac said "I was thinking he might have some kind of initiation if he got here."

"Wait a minute Courf! You're missing a point here! What kind of organization is there without any initiation? Any _noob_ would want to get spanked!" Grantaire interjected.

Enjolras gave a small grin, which exposed a small dimple near his lips. "I thought initiation rites were only for freshmen,"

"Well he is, technically..." Courfeyrac seemed to agree with Grantaire, "Besides, my dear friend here had lost some money to a woman the other night!"

Grantaire then proceeded to give the newcomer a pat on the back, "we are going to go well together," then he side glanced at the leader of the organization, who in turn gave a slight shake in the head "I assure you Pontmercy that Enjolras here isn't as stiff, he'll lighten up, y'know _Le Amis_ isn't just a boring school club."

Enjolras gave a sigh of disapproval or maybe surrender from Grantaire's projection of the club's reputation; however, he just let the boys do whatever they want to the new comer. He knows that they could be trusted to take care of Pontmercy.

**XXX**

"So, it looks like you have a new comer," Eponine remarked. The scenes from last night kept replaying in her mind. If he saw her, she feared that she might be handed of the police, and inspector Javert is the least person she would want to see.

"I love the initiation part," Jehan said "I remember my own, though it was lots of fun,"

"What happened?"

"Can't tell, Swore to secrecy."

**XXX**

Eponine decided that it was time to leave. She had enough ale that night and most of the students were drunk. Though she wasn't an official member of the _Les Amis_, she was well known as Pierre, the lad who never got drunk. Her tolerance from alcohol started from a very early age, as a little girl she hated its taste and preferred milk, but when times got hard, she had no choice but to drink alcohol.

The new comer named Marius was drunk again. She sighed to herself at how stupid the boy can be. However, what she did not know was that Marius wasn't exactly as drunk as she thought him to be. He was only tipsy, half drunk and very well aware of what was happening.

As the boys scrambled to the floor in their merriment, Eponine threw a few sous at the counter and made her exit.

The streets of Paris at night are unfit for a lady such herself; however, was she a lady? She is nothing but a young gamine. She walked her way slowly only to feel someone grab her arm. Feeling fright, she quickly yanked her arm away from the unknown stranger. She felt her heart skip beat when she realized it was the half drunken new comer at cafe Musain.

"Make no sound Pierre; I don't want any harm,"

"You monsieur had scarred the life out me,"

"And you do the same thing mademoiselle,"

Eponine's eyes grew wide at his words.

"Forgive me, but your face is too hard to forget, Mademoiselle Claudia, if that is your name, which I believe isn't, you could not fool me."

"Monsieur..."

"I would have brought you to the police a thousand times tonight, had I not recognized you as Pierre..." then he removed the cap from her head to confirm his suspicion. A dark mass of brown curls slowly poured past her shoulders then to her back. Seeing fear and confusion in her eyes, he quickly pinned her against the wall so she can't move. "Listen to me, yesterday, I left my friend's flat just only to find myself my own space. On my wanderings into this forbidden part of the city, I was almost crushed by a horse, had only a young lad saved me just in time from the claws of injury or possible death, with no doubt I owe my safety to you..."

"You are certainly most drunk Monsieur!" Eponine exclaimed, trying to release herself from his grasp. She could clearly smell his breath full of alcohol. "You must go back and give yourself a good night's rest,"

"You owe me, however you owe me! You robbed me…" He started to loosen his grip on her. "You owe me Claudia," with one gasp for air, his knees gave way and dropped to the ground. She watched him as he fell into the pavement, still mumbling the words he said earlier. If Eponine had no heart at all, she would have robbed him again, kick him then run away from him, yet, pity over took her heart again.

With all her strength, she lifted him up by anchoring his arm around her neck as she tried to support him by his left side. For a thin, frail girl such as she; she is undeniably strong.

Light rain began to drop on them. Parisian weather nowadays are getting stranger. She attempted to get the young man across Musain, but then realized that the cafe would be closed by now. She asks him where he lives, however he responds with drunken words. Eponine rolled her eyes. Certainly this monsieur should have known how to take care of himself! She tried to search his pockets for any sign of where he could possibly live. He starts to mumble something and says his street. She struggles to guide him into his feet as they walked.

With his directions, and the rain threatening to fall harder, she hastily paced her way, not realizing the direction they were heading too was a familiar route for the girl.

They stopped in front of a worn looking building 5 storey's high; each floor was a separate flat. The landlord lived on the ground floor, she was sure of it. Letters up the door read "_Gorbeau house_" not that she knew how to read, but this is the only Gorbeau house she knows, and Marius kept on mumbling about it.

"Is this where you live now monsieur?" Eponine asked him.

He mumbled in reply... "Top floor,"

Her eyes grew wide as she let out a gasp. The rain falls heavier around them. It finally dawns her that he is the new tenant who lives upstairs. The one Montparnasse was talking about earlier. How did he find this place? Was he so penniless that this is the only place he could afford?

In the end, she finally reaches home and so has he.


End file.
